1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for swimming pools and more specifically to a step assembly which can be positioned in a swimming pool to facilitate entry and exit therefrom.
2. Background of the Art
Swimming pool steps are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,835 is directed to an insertable swimming pool step assembly and discloses a frame having a plurality of steps connected in an end-to-end fashion which rests on the bottom of the pool and adjacent to a pool sidewall. An adjustable adapter step is connected near the top of the frame and overlaps a top rail of the pool sidewall. A ballast box is located near the bottom of the frame beneath a lower step to prevent the frame from floating in the water. A pair of hand rails are provided which extend above the steps on both sides of the frame to allow ease of entry and exit into the water. A cushioned strip is provided along the bottom and sides of the frame to guard against tears in a pool liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,515 is directed to a portable swimming pool step device and discloses a portable, foldable swimming pool step device which includes a pair of sectional stiles interconnected by transverse steps and provided with sectional handrail structures. The stiles, steps, and handrail structures are formed of a thermoplastic material. Each stile include a pair of sections hingedly connected together and foldable between an extended operative position and a folded position. The steps are adjustable to permit the swimming pool step device to function as an inclined ramp. Suitable rollers are mounted on the stiles to permit easy movement of the swimming pool step device when the ladder is in the folded position.
Various other swimming pool step assemblies are commercially available. However, shipping and assembly of the step assemblies remains a problem. What is needed is a swimming pool step assembly, which can be shipped by less expensive carriers (e.g., UPS) and handled in a small package and easily assembled by the consumer.